Crystal Tears
by Rei Tomiyama
Summary: A little something I thought of while listening to a song. Features 1x2 and a possible one-sided 5x2.


**Crystal Tears**   
by Rei Tomiyama

Timeline: ???   
Pairing/s: 1x2 :)   
POV: 3rd Person 

"Duo…" Heero's voice sounded strained, even to his own ears. The American was loud, brash, sensitive and generally a nuisance, but usually he wasn't THIS annoying. He grit his teeth as he tried to think of a more tactful response than 'Shut up and get out if that's a problem' at the moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself. 

It had all started so simple, he thought, frustrated with Duo's inability to be in control and his own lack of patience. He had been simply asked to go to some coffee shop or other, since they weren't really doing anything in their current location. At least, that was what the Deathscythe pilot thought. Heero was doing, as usual, extensive research and had been crabbier than necessary. 

_"Hey, Heero, wanna go for some coffee? I heard the café nearby has excellent coffee and we could use the time to relax-" _

"No." 

"Why not?" Duo had peered owlishly at him. He'd sighed. 

"I'm in the middle of something, Duo. I can't do anything so frivolous as sipping coffee luxuriously here." He hadn't known how abrupt his partner's reaction would be, or gauge how deep the other's emotional turmoil ran. 

"That's right, I forgot." The braided youth had snapped back. "I forgot that all damned Mr. Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy cares about is his =ninmu=. Of course he can't be bothered to spend a little quality time with a friend, can he?" His voice was bitter and disappointed. 

Before he could say anything else, though, the other teen had turned his back and slammed the door to the room they shared in full force. 

Trowa had been absent-mindedly been watching TV with Quatre and Wufei for the last half hour. He had almost been lost in its monotony when he heard the echo of a door being slammed across the hallway. He raised an eyebrow. Quatre shrugged helplessly. 

"You know how those two get when they fight. Don't worry, I'm sure Duo will cool off pretty soon." The blonde boy smiled reassuringly, but his worried gesture of looking at the form hurrying out of the room and outside in the breezy afternoon did not go unnoticed. 

"Wonder what Yuy did now…" Wufei shook his head and murmured. The three of them went up to the window and stared, trying to discern what their hotheaded, impulsive teammate was up to now. 

They saw nothing. 

But then it began to rain. 

Hard. 

Trowa was faintly surprised. It couldn't have been scientifically possible to see the weather change without a warning, he mused, but then again, nothing much was really normal when it revolved around their lives. He was startled out of his reverie, though, when the Arabian clutched a hand to his chest. His face was pale, and he was starting to convulse. 

"Quatre-" He started and reached out to steady him, the same time the Chinese boy did. A sense of awe enveloped them as Quatre slowly turned his head to glance at Duo. 

He was dancing in the rain. With the rain, to be more accurate. His chestnut hair was hopelessly tangled and drenched, and his clothes plastered against his skin. But despite all that, he still seemed to be an ethereal being, like a fairy, almost, his movements betraying music that only he heard. 

Spinning delightedly, he was a sight to behold. Long strands of his hair clung to his cheeks and forehead, his violet eyes shone bright, his cheeks flushed despite the raindrops marring his complexion, his pale arms outstretched and his hands open to the sky . Wufei was speechless. He'd never seen Duo so… 

So… 

Sensual was the world that popped in his head. Erotic followed it. He inwardly flinched at the direction of his thoughts, but he managed to conceal his embarrassment. He continued to look. 

A door swung open somewhere. They saw Heero come out in the rain, wearing nothing but his tank top and spandex. He didn't seem to notice the chilly atmosphere, instead walking straight then stopping right in front of Duo. His lips moved silently, the words lost in the rush of wind. Pained blue eyes met hurt, violet ones. 

_I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?_

An imperceptible nod from Duo, and Heero yanked off Duo's hair tie, not quite brusquely. He cupped Duo's face with his hands and crushed his lips against the American's desperately. Duo didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Heero, and one of the Japanese teenager's hands strayed to the long, damp hair that had become unbound, toying with its silky strands. His mouth moved against Duo's, again saying something that was just between the two of them. 

_Ninmu kanryou._

Then the image shattered like shards of glass and the three Gundam pilots found themselves observing a thoroughly wet Duo. He was kneeling on the stone pavement. 

The water still beat down relentlessly outside the safehouse. Duo smiled sadly as it trickled down freely his face and further wet his already sopping clothes. 

There used to be a legend that whenever it rained, it meant that God was unhappy with man's evil doings and was crying because they had strayed from the path he'd tried his best to guide them to. 

Right now, God was crying, then, he fell to thinking. 

For that small consolation, he was glad. 

God's tears hid his own. 

A/N: Well, now that's done. Best read with Scott William's song 'Crystal Tears.' I owe it all to that for my muse and inspiration. And hooray for me! I haven't been writing for so long, so this breaks my writing hibernation. Review if you have the time, please! :)   



End file.
